


Wanted Woman

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, Flirting, Jealousy, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: After being defeated by the witnesses Orion flees, And someone turns up demanding answers. Who is he, and what does he want?





	1. Wanted Woman

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me after going through days of writers block and i thought, we need someone else that would get under Ichabod's skin other than Hawley, and Orion. And in case you're wondering Damon, he looks just like Ian Somerhalder, and yes he's cocky as hell, and is every bit the troublemaker as the character the actor played on the Vampire diaries. This won't be a long fic, but i hope you enjoy. Comments are indeed welcome.

As Ichabod sat waiting for Abbie's arrival to the archives, he took it upon himself to look up more information on the angel Orion, something about the winged creature continued to knaw at him as he found him to be deeply disturbed, power hungry, and obviously had an ax to grind with the Horseman of Death, but what really unsettled him was how the angel looked upon his partner, speaking to her as if he had been watching her for quite some time,and if so, for how long. Leaving her there with him that night was a profound mistake, and it wasn't until after Orion had fled that the reality of it all would soon come to light when he came across what looked to be a duplicate of the angel's halo blade. It was much smaller in size, possibly the size of a half dollar that could be worn on a chain. Ichabod was dismayed as he looked at it with a mix of fascination, curiosity, and deep hurt. Katrina recognized it immediately. 

"It's a sigil. A beacon used to call upon an angel."

This stirred something within him as he thought back to his and Abigail's last conversation. They had talked everything out, smoothed things over. Things were good. Back to normal, or so he had thought. How could she keep something like this from him, and why on earth would she need _his_ help.  _Ichabod, Ichabod_ , the sound of his wife's voice pulled him from his thoughts as he turned to her.

"She kept this secret after aligning herself with him. Turning to Katrina, i don't understand why would she do this especially after warning her about him, that he has a record of showing up during apocalyptic events. I specifically told her he was not to be trusted. _Obviously_ my opinion matters very little to her, he said bitterly."

Katrina looked at her husband, wondering what else could be plaguing him, other than his lack of trust in the angel. She thought back to the heated exchange between the two witnesses as they stood toe to toe arguing over what should be done. Abbie standing her ground in support of Orion, and her husband trying to persuade her that he was not to be trusted. She watched as he moved in closer to her, whispering; "I feel the angel is in the wrong. He is quick to act. Quick to anger-"

Abbie looked at him, and his wife shaking her head. "Well wouldn't you be." The horseman killed Sheriff Corbin who was like a father to me, and you expect me to do what?  Forget about it, all so i can help your wife help save that _son of a bitches_ soul. Abbie was pissed, and the look her eyes was dangerous. Something that Katrina had once before noticed, but her husband failed to pick up on.

There was a reason as to why it was foretold that Grace Dixon's descendant would be the one to win the war. That she would be beyond beautiful,strong, independent, capable, but most of all the most powerful of the two witnesses. Grace Abigail Mills would indeed be a force to be reckoned with.No wonder the angels in heaven were fighting to have her at their side. Katrina looked up to see her husband pacing back and forth.

"Ichabod my love, you must calm yourself."

"Where could she possibly be. Suddenly the doors to the archives blew open violently sending papers flying, and books crashing to the floor as a tall, dark, and handsome man, dressed in all black with glowing eyes stormed in. Eyes that reminded Crane of the angel Orion.

ALRIGHT WHERE IS SHE?" The man demanded, his voice deep and thunderous, shaking the walls of the archives.

"She?" She who Crane asked. "Who are you, What do you want?" 

"The woman who's responsible for my brother's anger, he responded, looking at Crane. "Who the hell are you?"Oh Wait don't tell me You're Ichabod Crane. _Captain._ _Witness._ _The asshole_ _who set all of this into motion along with your little witchy wife here."_

"I ask that you refrain from speaking to my wife in that way Crane replied, standing face to face with the stranger, whoever he was, he was the least bit intimidated.

"And all i'm asking is where is your _other_ half?" His fingers poking Ichabod's chest. You know... _short, petite_ , _wielding_ a gun.

 _Abbie._ Crane muttered.

 _Yep_. That's her name. Abbie.

"What exactly do you want with her."

"That's what i would like to know, as they all turned to see Abbie standing there in the doorway of the archives just in time to hear her name being mentioned. Damon finally got a look at what had been causing all of his brothers frustration, and anger. _Damn_  she is beautiful beyond reason. Her skin was a smooth bronze. Her large brown eyes, the color of light caramel were rimmed with long, and thick black lashes. High cheekbones, and a jawline that led to a perfectly pointed chin. And lastly, her lips were beyond sinful. A full, and lush beautiful pink pout, that could drive a man to his insanity just looking at them. She was everything Orion had said her to be. Hell it had been prophecy. 

"It's you, he said as he moving in closer, causing Abbie to step back nervously. He was definitely fine that's for sure, and his eyes looked familiar. They glowed like...

"So. Your the face that's launched a thousand halo blades."

Abbie looked confused. Excuse me. "Who are you? 

"I'm Damon. Orion's brother,and can i say that it is _finally_ nice to put a face to the name, as well as the woman whose caused so much turmoil upstairs.

"Oh perfect another bloody angel, ichabod cursed under his breath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Wanted Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie learns of her destiny. And Damon throws some shade regading Ichabod and Katrina's marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually what i wanted for abbie in Season 3. For her to find out she was descended from an Egyptian goddess. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes, and as always comments are welcome. Thank you to any and all who give kudos.

"So tell me Damon. Are you as unhinged as your brother, Ichabod asked sarcastically, the thought of another angel circling his partner unnerved him, and just like Orion something about this angel bothered him as well, was he here to snatch Abigail away, or was he simply there to do his brother's bidding?

"Hey witness isn't your son like..."Evil? "By the way, leaning over and whispering, "you might want to look into that, his eyes gesturing in Katrina's direction."

Crane took a step back. "I beg your pardon. What exactly is it that you're implying?

"All i'm saying is that no one becomes full on evil like that without a _liiiiitle_ help says Damon.

"I'm sorry i don't follow, Crane looking befuddled.

"250 years in purgatory. Moloch. Paternity Test.

Looking over at his wife in hopes of an explanation. Katrina?" Is there something you're not telling me?

"Ichabod _please_ , tell me you don't believe him, you know i have never been with anyone else other than you. You know that. 

"Yes, but we've never fully discussed the reason as to why you were there in purgatory other than what you told me.

"And as i have stated before, the sisters banished me because they thought _our_ son to be an abomination.

"Pssst. I think that means you _never_ should've hit that. You know, with you being a witness all, and her being a witch. It was only a matter of time before one, or both of you ended up in hell. 

Even though he found the angel to be arrogant, obnoxious and downright brash in his comments, there was some validity in what he was saying.Not only had Katrina ignored the sacred orders of her coven, but her selfish desires along with his, set off a series of catastrophic events. Did she really love him or was there some other reason as to why she sought him out. He recalled the time when his best friend had confided in him about a woman he was engaged to be wed, little did he know that that very woman would turn out to be none other than Ms.Katrina Van Tassel. How could it be that the woman he met before he switched sides was already engaged, and in knowing this, still pursued him, but why? he never thought about it at the time, but his mind began to wonder if at some point did Katrina think Abraham to be a witness? It was if she had realized that her grave mistake was not that she wasn't in love with Abraham, but that he wasn't a witness. And if there were to be only two witnesses, meaning he and Abigail, and if he and Katrina were not supposed to be wed, what were her true intentions? What did she really want?

 _Uh Oh l_ ooks like the wheels are starting to turn, Damon grinned. 

Katrina walked over to the angel demanding answers. Why are you doing this? What purpose do you have? 

"I'm just doing my job. You've had him so enthralled that he's basically ignored his true purpose.

-"I have done no such thing, she protested. If anything it was i that made sure that he awakened in this time. If i hadn't done what i did, he would not be here to fulfill his true purpose!"

 _Riiight,_ and what would that be?" You two playing house, and him playing daddy to an overgrown son, while his partner goes it alone. Face it lady! You've been nothing _but_ trouble since your husband over here got it into his thick head that you needed to be rescued from purgatory.

Katrina looked back at her husband, pleading. Ichabod you know that Henry is ours. _Please._

"Actually Katrina i do not. however i think it best that we table this discussion for later, for now we have more important things to discuss with him, nodding in Damon's direction.

"Why are you really here?

For no other reason than what i have already told you. To meet her. Grace Abigail Mills. The warrior. The woman meant to win the war."

Yeah and i'm still trying to get my mind wrapped around that one, she replied. How am i supposed to do that, i don't have any powers. "I'm not like Katrina. "I'm not a witch."

 Damon looked at her intensely. "No you're something much more powerful than any witch. Which is why my brother came to you. Why he saw you as an equal, and wanted you at his side." Did no one ever tell you of your destiny, and why you of all people were chosen centuries ago.

"No she replied shaking her head. Only what i have been told already, and whatever else i have read, regarding us as witnesses. That we die, and come back with supernatural powers." Something about breathing fire.

"Mmm, wellll, _yes_ and _no._ The whole breathing fire thing is true for both of you, but you, you are different. Her blood runs through your veins."

Abbie suddenly began to feel nervous. Wh- what do you mean her blood runs through my veins. What are you talking about. She looked over at her partner. Ichabod?

"I have no idea Leftenant.  Turning to the angel. To whom are you referring. who is _she._

"Fiery, Brave, Beautiful, The huntress.' Damon said running his hand through Abbies's thick raven hair.

"Huntress? Ichabod muttered.

"Mistress of Dread, he continued. (One) Before whom evil trembles. The lady of slaughter. _Lioness._ Her blood lust nearly wiping out all of humanity.

 Yes, yes i know of whom you speak Crane said, finally finally it dawned on him. Leftenant your mother spoke of a song she once sang to you and your sister as children, but specifically you."

"Yeah, it's called "You Are My Sunshine." But i still don't understand." What does that song have to do with anything.

-"And her body took on the glare of the sun, She was known as the Lady Of Flame.

"I don't understand who am I Abbie's voice trembling. 

"Your are a descendant of the fiercest goddess to  ever roam the earth. avenger of wrongs.

"Answer me she cried angrily. Who am i descended from?"

"SEKHMET."

 

 

 

 


End file.
